dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Rarity Guide
Rarity is a term on the site referring to the relative abundance of a particular dragon breed. All dragons are loosely controlled by a base rarity variable which influences the breeding success and cave drop rate of the breed (where applicable). With some dragon breeds rarity is separated according to the lineage, where specific lineage patterns may be uniquely classified. Alts and variants of dragons often differ in rarity in comparison to the typical appearance of a breed. Due to changes in demand or increased breeding, rarities of dragons can occasionally spike or become quite erratic. During such spikes apparently rare dragons may enter a period of abundance, or vice-versa. Rarity can also be used to judge the likelihood of finding the breed in the AP. Very Common *Albino Dragon *Canopy Dragon *Coastal Waverunner *Green Dragon *Mint Dragon *Moonstone Dragon *Nocturne Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Swallowtail Dragon *Waterhorse Dragon *Water Walker Dragon *Yellow-Crowned Dragon Common *Aria Dragon (Previously Bright Pink Dragon) *Balloon Dragon *Black Capped Teimarr *Black Tea Dragon *Blacktip Dragon *Blue-Banded Dragon *Bright-Breasted Wyvern *Brute Dragon *Candelabra Dragon *Carmine Wyvern *Cassare Dragon *Crimson Flare Pygmy *Dark Myst Pygmy *Deep Sea Dragon *Dorsal Dragon - Purple *Duotone Dragon *Electric Dragon *Falconiform Wyvern *Fever Wyvern *Flamingo Wyvern *Frilled Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Glaucus Drake *Greater Spotted Drake *Guardian Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Hooktalon Dragon *Horse Dragon *Imperial Fleshcrowne *Magelight Pygmy Wyvern *Neotropical Dragon *Nhiostrife Wyvern *Nilia Pygmy *Ochredrake *Olive Dragon *Plated Colossus Dragon *Pygmy Dragon *Red-finned Tidal Dragon *Ridgewing Dragon - Purple *Seawyrm Pygmy *Seragamma Wyvern *Skywing Dragon *Speckle-Throated Dragon *Spitfire Dragon *Stone Dragon *Striped River Dragon *Terrae Dragon *Tri-Horn Wyvern *Water Dragon *White Dragon Uncommon *Aeon Wyvern *Almerald Dragon *Anagallis Dragon *Antarean Dragon *Avatar of Change *Avatar of Creation *Avatar of Destruction *Black Dragon *Bleeding Moon Dragon *Bolt Dragon *Brimstone Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Dark Green Dragon *Dark Lumina Dragon *Daydream Dragon *Day Glory Drake *Ember Dragon *Geode Dragon *Gemshard Dragon *Gilded Bloodscale Dragon *Glaucus Drake *Gold-horned Tangar *Hellfire Wyvern *Hellhorse Dragon *Howler Drake *Kingcrowne Dragon *Kyanite Pygmy *Lumina Dragon *Lunar Herald *Magi Dragon *Misfit Pygmy *Morphodrake *Nebula Dragon *Nexus Dragon *Night Glory Drake *Pillow Dragon *Pink Dragon *Purple Dragon *Pyralspite Dragon - Pyrope *Red Dragon *Royal Crimson Dragon *Royal Blue Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Shallow Water Dragon *Soulpeace Dragon *Spirit Ward Dragon *Spotted Greenwing Dragon *Storm-Rider Dragon *Striped Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Sunsong Amphiptere *Tarantula Hawk Drake *Tsunami Wyvern *Turpentine Dragon *Two-Finned Bluna *Two-Headed Dragon *Two-Headed Lindwurm - Green *Two-Headed Lindwurm - Purple *Ultraviolet Dragon *Undine Dragon *Whiptail Dragon Rare *Alternative Black Dragon *Alternative Undine Dragon *Astrapi Xenowyrm *Blusang Lindwurm *Chrono Xenowyrm *Copper Dragon *Alternative Dark Green Dragon *Dorsal Dragon - Red *Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragon * *Bronze Tinsel Dragon * *Cheese Dragon *Chicken *Copper Dragon *All Dinos *Gaia Xenowyrm *Gold Shimmer-scale Dragon * *Gold Tinsel Dragon * *Golden Wyvern *Ice Dragon *Leetle Tree *Mageia Xenowyrm *Magma Dragon *Paper Dragon *Pyralspite Dragon - Almandine *Pyralspite Dragon - Spessartine *Pyro Xenowyrm *Ridgewing Dragon - Tan *Silver Shimmer-scale Dragon * *Silver Tinsel Dragon * *Thalassa Xenowyrm *Thunder Dragon *'' 'Rarity' in these cases depend heavily on the perceived shortness and quality of the lineage'' Very Rare *Gold Dragon *Guardians of Nature *Silver Dragon Extremely Rare *Neglected Dragon *Undead Dragon Holiday Dragons (only available at a certain time) *Aegis Dragon - Christmas *Arsani Dragon - Valentine's Day *Black Marrow Dragon - Halloween *Caligene Dragon - Halloween *Cavern Lurker Dragon - Halloween *Desipis Dragon - Halloween *Grave Dragon - Halloween *Heartseeker Dragon - Valentine's Day *Heartstealing Dragon - Valentine's Day *Holly Dragon - Christmas *Mistletoe Dragon - Christmas *Mutamore Dragon - Valentine's Day *Pumpkin Dragon - Halloween *Radiant Angel - Valentine's Day *Ribbon Dancer Dragon - Christmas *Rosebud Dragon - Valentine's Day *Shadow Walker Dragon - Halloween *Snow Angel Dragon - Christmas *Solstice Dragon - Christmas *Sweetling - Valentine's Day *Valentine Dragon - Valentine's Day *Vampire Dragon - Halloween; obtainable all year through biting. *Winter Magi Dragon - Christmas *Wrapping-Wing Dragon - Christmas *Yulebuck Dragon - Christmas Category:Dragon Types Category:Browse Category:Introduction Category:Cave Articles